1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of isolation seals for mining applications and, more particularly, to a method of constructing a permanent seal or partition in underground mine workings to isolate the atmosphere on one side of the seal from that on the other side.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mining underground, there is often a need to separate the atmosphere in one part or area of the mine workings from another part or to isolate an atmosphere in a specific part of the mine workings. This separation is desirable to seal off areas of the mine to limit the area of mine workings needed to be ventilated, to control the dissemination of toxic or explosive gases in the mine, or to allow the atmosphere in an isolated part of the mine to change its composition to a less hazardous state. Seals are constructed across individual tunnels or entries to provide this isolation.
Seals have traditionally been constructed of wood or concrete blocks or poured or pumped cementitious materials of various densities and thicknesses. Unfortunately, because it is difficult to precisely fit wooden or concrete blocks to the irregular surfaces of the tunnel or entry, such designs do not provide a good seal between the structure and the ribs, floor and roof of the mine tunnel or entry. Moreover, because concrete or cementitious materials tend to shrink slightly upon hardening, gaps are formed between the seal structure and the mine opening. The poor seals provided by these traditional designs permit the continual exchange of the atmosphere from one side of the seal to the other. Consequently, there is a need for an improved mine seal that provides complete isolation and separation of the atmosphere on the opposing sides thereof.